Bomber
''Super Smash Bros.'' series |ability=Crash |category=Regular enemy |point value = 500|caption = Kirby: Canvas Curse artwork}} '''Bomber' is an enemy that appears in the ''Kirby'' series. He is a weak, accident-prone missile-type enemy with legs and a skull painted on either side. His metallic-looking exterior is actually really delicate, so one wrong move and he shatters, leaving his highly flammable insides to erupt out of the cracks in his damaged body, creating an explosion and instantaneously taking out Bomber in the process. This explosion KOs all enemies on-screen, though it will only hurt Kirby if he gets too close. Bomber is often perched dangerously close to the edge of a platform and then falls off promptly after Kirby comes on-screen. While this is the most common way for the explosion to occur, he may also explode if Kirby gets in his way. Games ''Kirby's Adventure/''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Bomber first appeared in Kirby's Adventure and in its remake. In these games it perches on the edge of a platform and then falls off promptly when Kirby comes on-screen. ''Kirby's Block Ball Bomber appears as an enemy in Whispy Woods' stage. He remains in one place and drops a Crash item when defeated. Kirby Super Star/''Kirby Super Star Ultra Bomber reappears in Kirby Super Star and its remake, having the same behavior as in Kirby's Adventure. ''Kirby: Canvas Curse In ''Kirby: Canvas Curse, they appear in the Paint Panic sub-game where they chase Kirby as he moves through the stages. If the lead Bomber touches Kirby, it will explode, cause damage, and subtract points. ''Kirby's Epic Yarn Because of the yarn whip, Bomber's actions are changed in ''Kirby's Epic Yarn. Bombers are often regenerated and usually follow a set path. If it falls to the ground or is unraveled, it will land on the ground upside-down and explode afterward. If Kirby touches it (even on the sides) it will flatten and explode. If rolled up, Bomber will turn into a small bomb with a lit fuse. When the fuse runs down, the bomb explodes. Defeating two different sets of Bombers in Castle Dedede will reveal pull tabs which are used to collect Bonus Stars and the Castle Dedede music. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe It appears in the multiplayer mode of the ''Kirby Fighters sub-game in Kirby: Triple Deluxe as an item. It can be picked up and thrown, after which it will behave as it does as an enemy. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot Bomber returns in ''Kirby: Planet Robobot, acting the same way as in previous games. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Bomber appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Bomber's signature skull pattern also appears on the bomb King Dedede uses in Dedede Burst, his Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Related Quotes Trivia * In the game Kirby on the Draw in ''Kirby Super Star Ultra, if Kirby shoots Bomber, it will still blow up despite supposedly being an artificial piece of wood with Bomber's image on to it. This may, however, be an actual Bomber on a stick, as no wooden cutout is visible behind it. * In the Paint Panic sub-game in Kirby: Canvas Curse, Kirby has to escape Bombers by having the player draw Paint Roller's picture with the stylus. If they catch Kirby, they will blow up and he will take damage. * There is a glitch involving Bomber in the Peanut Plains area of Dyna Blade in Kirby Super Star Ultra. If Kirby has Suplex, he has to grab Bomber as it falls off its ledge, and right ''before he hits the ground, press A or Y. This will cause the game to glitch up, freezing the game (but not permanently). * In ''Kirby's Epic Yarn, a Bomber that Kirby touches is flattened, even if hit from the side. * In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, it can be seen that when a Bomber lands, its face grins almost maliciously. Artwork KA Bomber.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KBB_Bomber_artwork.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KSS_Bomber_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Bomber2.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land/''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror KPR Sticker 135.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Gallery 8-2.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' EE Bomber.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KNiD Bomber picture.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' NID Bomber.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) AM Bomber.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Paint Panic 4.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KEY Bronto Burt pre-release.jpg|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' (pre-release) KF_Bomber.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Kirby Fighters) KFD Bomber.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' KPR_Haltmann_Grunt.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Sprites and Models KA Bomber sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KBB Bomber sprite.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Image:BomberKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Bomber sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (Alternate Palette) KSSBomber3.PNG|''Kirby Super Star'' (unused Alternate Palette) KatAM Bomber sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror KNiDL Bomber sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Alternate Palette) KatAM bomber droppy.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Droppy) Image:BomberKCC.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Bomber trophy 3539.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Trophy) Image:Bomber.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' de:Bombio es:Bomber fr:Bombinet it:Bomber ja:ボンバー Category:Enemies Category:Crash Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Items in Kirby Fighters Deluxe